


The Aftermath

by SilentDirge



Series: Raw Words. [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDirge/pseuds/SilentDirge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of battle of the fives armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3.37 am and I should got to sleep.  
> So I write bad fiction.  
> I was listening to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hGNnOyGMXeE) and [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixlJuXpwFIs)

The silence followed the war. The sky of the end of the afternoon began to be blank white.

The snow fell.

We could hear the sound of the first lament of the forest. The sound was strangely calming, despite the troubling scene in front of them.  
Corpse of multiple races interlaced like it was for a last deadly dance before going to their new world.

“Where goes the spirit of the orcs?”

The question startled the broad Warrior. Exhausted and without thinking, he answered:

“Where they can find solace, where they can purify their dark soul”

It was a strange answer, mostly for a warrior that always thinks that ‘ _bad thing will stay bad until it’s been slain_ ’.  
The prayer of the human began to be heard, mixing with the sound of the forest and the silent fall of the snow.  
There were no rages anymore in their hearts, no fear.

It was... finally done.

Dwalin finally turned his face to the little scribe. His face was white, with some sparkle of dark blood and some little cuts on the right cheek. The axe in his hand was used with dark fluid. He turned his face to his friend with wide eyes, expressionless.

“What do we do now?”

The warrior sighed, put a hand on the tainted hair of the scribe and smiled.

“We live.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Next time I'll do smut.


End file.
